Corazones Encadenados
by Aly Andrew 7
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Candy Candy de Mitsuki e Higarashi ( Albert fic). Albert y Terry son seres sobrenaturales, uno es un vampiro y el otro un licantropo, Candy es una punzadora (cazadora de estos seres), pero la vida o el destino los enfrenta y ella debe elegir su verdadero amor, con un final inesperado.
1. argumento

_**Argumento**_

En una época en la que ser distinto significaba la muerte, tres personas luchan por su vida y por su amor.

Albert Andrew, Conde de Lakewood: observador, sereno y atractivo, dueño de una gran fortuna y un secreto…es un vampiro.

Terrence Graham, Duque de Grandchester: rebelde, posesivo y guapo, dueño de una herencia considerable; su secreto… es un licántropo.

Candy White: joven hermosa de clase media; su secreto… es una punzadora (cazadora de brujas, hombres lobo y vampiros).

 _ **Prologo**_

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo; las grandes personalidades de la época se reunían allí para celebrar otra de las elegantes fiestas Londinenses.

Como cada noche, Candy White hacía su ronda tratando de identificar a los que por algún motivo, parecían extraños. Su trabajo como punzadora no le daba respiro; en la época que corría, la Inquisición estaba en su apogeo, y se sospechaba de todos. Ella debía vigilar a aquellos de conductas fuera de lo común: investigar sus hábitos y tratar de descubrir si entraban en la categoría de "extraños", para llevarlos a la corte donde serían juzgados y condenados.

No era fácil; temía equivocarse y cometer el error de condenar a un inocente por falta de pruebas. Generalmente le asignaban casos donde debía agotar hasta los últimos recursos para comprobar las acusaciones hechas hacia esas personas.

A veces, solo quería poder vivir su vida sin tanta presión: era una mujer joven, que debido a su clase social, trabajaba casi todo el día, para colaborar con su madre, la Sra. Pony, en el cuidado de sus hermanos.

Esa noche, su trabajo consistía en vigilar a dos caballeros distinguidos. El primero era el Conde de Lakewood, recién llegado desde Escocia y el segundo, era el Duque de Grandchester, quien recientemente había heredado el título nobiliario.

Ella no lograba entender que motivos había para vigilar a dos nobles; generalmente las personas que le designaban, eran gente de condición humilde, por lo tanto había miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza.

Pero no le pagaban por pensar, así que debía dedicarse a buscar pruebas que demostraran que estos caballeros tenían algo que ocultar; así que se dispuso a comenzar esta noche, y lo primero era, conocer a los nobles en cuestión.

Con esta determinación, ingresó a la fiesta y sus contactos la presentaron con sus objetivos; esta noche muchas cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal, pero ella presentía que algo importante estaba por suceder. Por algún motivo su vida iba a dar un giro sorpresivo y estaba preparada para lo peor: así era su trabajo y así sería hasta el final.


	2. chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Londres 1780**_

 _Había sido invitado a esta elegante fiesta londinense justo a su arribo de Escocia. Odiaba sobremanera todo lo relacionado con su título nobiliario, pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con las normas de etiqueta. Su fiel amigo George Johnson lo acompañaba, era el único que sabía su secreto._

…

 _Siendo un poco más joven, Albert había desafiado a todos en su familia para imponer su voluntad; había querido recorrer el mundo antes de asumir sus responsabilidades como heredero del título de Conde; contra la voluntad de su padre, emprendió su viaje por Europa, visitando un lugar tras otro hasta que llegó a la lúgubre Transilvania._

 _Como no era un joven dado a creer historias y leyendas, no tomó en cuenta las advertencias que los aldeanos le hicieron respecto al castillo de Vlad Draculea, este famoso príncipe conocido por su crueldad al empalar a sus enemigos; era considerado un bebedor de sangre._

 _Llegó a las puertas de dicho palacio, que llevaba unos 200 años sin ser visitado, y pidió pasar la noche allí. Las pocas personas que aun habitaban el lugar trataron de convencerlo de que debía buscar refugio en la aldea, pero Albert era muy terco para su propio bien._

 _Bien dicen que el arrepentimiento siempre llega tarde,… a él le toco vivir la peor de sus pesadillas; criaturas extrañas sedientas de sangre y sexo lo atacaron sin piedad._

 _Después de una semana bajo esa tortura, George logró encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí._

 _Una mujer de la aldea al verlo, le dijo que había sido maldecido._

 _-Tú desafiaste a la bestia- dijo la mujer enfadada- ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias_

 _-A qué se refiere? - preguntó George - debo saber a que se refiere-insistió_

 _-Se le advirtió al joven que no debía ir al palacio Draculea, pero su soberbia lo llevó a las mismas puertas del infierno- agregó la mujer - a partir de ahora esta condenado a vagar por esta tierra en busca de paz._

 _\- Qué se supone que debo hacer para ayudarlo? –_

 _-Nadie puede ayudarlo, caballero; solo su verdadero amor podrá salvarlo. Cuando encuentre a la mujer que lo complemente lo sabrá, beberá de su sangre y cuando sea la correcta, solo podrá seguir bebiendo de ella; no necesitará a nadie más, y cuando ella desaparezca, él morirá. Su amor lo llevará al descanso eterno._

 _-Esto es increíble… qué has hecho Albert?, qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?- preguntaba un acongojado George_

 _-A partir de ahora- dijo la mujer- no morirá, pero su sed de sangre será eterna hasta encontrar a la que sea su destino._

 _George no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo; de no ser porque tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo casi inherte de Albert, habría pensado que todo esto era una burla. Se llevó al joven de allí, fueron a Paris hasta que Albert se repuso de su "afección"._

 _Durante casi 200 años, han vivido cambiándose de un lugar a otro y pasando su herencia hasta estos días._

…

 _Albert ya estaba cansado de "vivir" así; solo quería ponerle fin a sus días, pero George lo convencía de que pronto encontraría a la mujer destinada a él._

 _La esperanza comenzaba a derrumbarse cuando llegó a la fiesta. Quizás, entre tantas jovencitas podría encontrar a su alma gemela._

 _Con esta idea en mente, comenzó a socializar con todas aquellas jóvenes: algunas inocentes y otras francamente descaradas, que querían conquistarlo._

 _Tan absorto como estaba, tuvo un atisbo de algo extraño; su sentido desarrollado de advertencia había detectado la presencia de alguien que tampoco era humano. Su mirada celeste buscó entre la gente: podía detectar el aura de los no humanos, así que no le costó mucho identificar al sujeto._

 _Contra el otro extremo del salón de baile, se encontraba un caballero un poco más joven que él, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ambos tenían el porte y la elegancia de los aristócratas, solo que en Albert, había algo hipnótico: sus rasgos cincelados lo hacían parecer un semidiós; por donde pasaba tanto hombres como mujeres volteaban a mirarlo._

 _Este caballero que había entrado al salón de bailes, no se quedaba atrás: igualmente atractivo, llamaba la atención de todos, solo que él tenía un atractivo casi salvaje, algo que provocaba en las mujeres el deseo de probar._

 _Ambos se vieron por un largo rato, tratando de calibrar el potencial de cada uno; George apareció en ese momento y distrajo a Albert con una presentación._

 _-Albert, quiero presentarte a unas personas que desean conocerte_

 _-Si, claro… como gustes George- dijo en tono distraído_

 _-Qué sucede?... has visto algo extraño?_

 _-No, solo que aquel joven que está allá- dijo, haciendo un leve movimiento de su cabeza- no es del todo humano_

 _-Quéee? Y como sabes eso?_

 _-Lo sentí cuando pasó a mi lado; tú sabes que desde mi "accidente" puedo detectar a estas "personalidades", lo que no me explico es que hace aquí?, creo que lo vigilaré un poco más._

 _-Tendrás que dejar eso para después Albert; quiero presentarte a una jovencita conocida de mi familia._

 _-Otra más, George?, hasta cuando te darás por vencido?… yo no tengo alma gemela, entiéndelo_

 _-Lo veremos Albert, lo veremos_

 _-Está bien, todo sea porque me dejes en paz un momento…vamos!_

 _Mientras George llevaba a Albert al bufete donde los esperaba una joven curiosa, el caballero del salón de baile decidió recorrer el lugar._

… _._

 _Estaba tan enojado con su padre, que prefirió alejarse antes de protagonizar otra escena delante de su madre._

 _Terrence Graham, duque de Grandchester, estaba allí, no por propia voluntad; su padre había decidido que ya era hora de que el "rebelde" hijo único formara su propia familia._

 _Lo que le resultaba sumamente difícil, debido a que Terry, como lo llamaba su madre, era un hombre lobo, y sus apetitos diferían al de los demás caballeros._

 _Era un hombre atractivo, y también el alfa sucesor de la manada, solo que ostentaba un decadente título aristocrático, que le impedía vivir la vida como él quería. Debía proporcionar un heredero tanto a la manada como a la sociedad._

 _La presión que su padre había comenzado a ejercer, lo ponía furioso a extremos innegables. Todos saben que el licántropo se empareja de por vida, y para ello debe encontrar a su compañera; no todos tenían esa suerte, pero él no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla, si solo su padre no le estuviera quitando tiempo._

 _Le habían presentado a casi todas las jóvenes casaderas de la fiesta, y ninguna había hecho aullar su lobo interior._

 _Justo cuando había decidido retirarse, su madre le dijo que quería presentarle a una jovencita que, si bien no era de noble cuna, era un encanto como persona. Como no tenía nada más que perder, optó por seguir a su madre._

…

 _En el bufete se encontraba la joven más delicada de la noche: Candy White, había aceptado ir a la fiesta a pedido de su superior, con el objetivo de hacer contacto con las personas que debía comenzar a vigilar._

 _Era una joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa contagiosa y un excelente humor; había cautivado sin proponérselo a las personas allegadas a sus objetivos._

 _Casualmente George, el amigo del Conde de Lakewood, era un conocido de su familia, así que eso facilitó su encuentro con Albert._

 _Cuando Albert llegó hasta la joven, ella estaba de espaldas a él; mientras se iba acercando su cuerpo reaccionó aun antes de tenerla cerca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el olor dulce de su sangre._

 _Todo en ella lo llamaba: es como si la reconociera desde lo profundo de su ser. Cuando se giró para saludarlos, se quedaron durante un largo momento observándose, sin hablar._

 _Candy sintió que su sangre hervía; nunca había visto un hombre tan atractivo como este, su cabello dorado cayendo hasta sus hombros, sus ojos celestes que la habían atrapado con promesas irresistibles y esa boca de pecado. Cuando George los presentó y Albert besó su mano, ella estaba segura de que se había derretido, sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer._

 _-Candy- dijo George- te presento al Conde de Lakewood- girándose a Albert le dijo – Albert, te presento a la hija de un amigo, la señorita Candy White._

 _-Un placer conocerla señorita White- dijo, mientras besaba su mano_

 _-El placer es mío, mi Lord- dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente_

 _-Puedes llamarme Albert y así evitamos todo este lío de títulos… qué te parece?_

 _-Jajajaja, solo si me llamas Candy, como lo hacen los que me conocen- replicó ella, con cierta coquetería_

 _-Por mí, encantado Candy; suena muy dulce tu nombre y te ves igual_

 _La mirada de Albert parecía atravesar los pliegues de su vestido; a pesar de que ella sabía que llevaba ropa encima como para parecer un ropero ambulante, se sintió delante de él, como si fuera Eva en el paraíso, lo que la hizo ruborizar._

 _La sonrisa de predador que le regaló Albert, solo avivó las llamas que la consumían; iba a ser difícil vigilar a este hombre y evitar la tentación de probarlo. "vaya- se dijo- con estos pensamientos no voy a llegar muy lejos; concéntrate Candy- se reprendió"_

 _Justo cuando la conversación había comenzado a ser más amena, se acercó al grupo Lady Graham, una dama que había conocido en el toillete y que le había simpatizado._

 _Quiso la casualidad que fuera precisamente la madre de su otro objetivo, y aquí estaba ella para presentarlo._

 _Nada más dirigir su mirada al Duque, Candy quedó en blanco: si Albert la había cautivado, Terry la noqueó; ante ella estaba otro ejemplar a pleno del típico macho._

 _Terry se quedó helado al verla, ella olía maravillosamente, su lobo había comenzado a aullar al reconocer a su compañera; él tenía que ejercer todo el control del que disponía, para no echarla al hombro y sacarla de allí para reclamarla._

 _En una fracción de segundo, Albert se interpuso entre ellos y ambos se miraron desafiantes; la vida jugaba pasadas muy malas y esta era una. Los dos reconocieron a Candy como su compañera, y ambos iban a pelear por mantenerla._

 _La situación se volvía por momentos más tensa, hasta George propuso que se dirigieran todos al sector de las bebidas, tal vez así lograrían calmar los ánimos. Candy no estaba muy convencida; su cuerpo había reaccionado a ambos hombres y se sentía humillada por eso, quizás al fin de cuentas si era una mujerzuela como le decía su prima Elisa. De que otra manera se explicaba que su cuerpo se calentó al máximo con esos dos hombres, y con los dos por igual… que horror!_

 _Y esto recién empezaba… tuvo que retirarse temprano para no preocupar a su madre y ambos caballeros se ofrecieron a llevarla. Como eso iba a conducir a otro desagradable enfrentamiento, ella decidió que George la llevaría, ya que era un amigo de la familia._

 _Albert y Terry se quedaron bastante malhumorados, pero decididos a conquistar a Candy, después de todo ambos decían que ella era "su mujer"._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo2**_

 _Candy llegó a su casa y su madre la esperaba ansiosa; sabía que su hija había comenzado a trabajar como punzadora, no solo para ayudar en la casa, si no también, porque creía que de esta manera evitaría que otro inocente, como su padre, terminara muerto injustamente._

 _Aun podía recordar los gritos de dolor de su padre cuando era torturado para que admitiera algo que jamás había hecho, y la impotencia de no ser escuchada para poder ayudarlo._

 _Se prometió que si de ella dependía, nadie más sufriría semejante muerte, solo por falsas denuncias y sospechas infundadas._

 _Realizaba su trabajo a conciencia. No dejaba escapar ningún detalle que pudiera costarle la vida a un inocente, pero esta noche se había encontrado cara a cara con dos modelos de hombres que la ponían sumamente caliente._

 _No solo en sentido figurado, su cuerpo había reaccionado a la proximidad de ellos como si los reconociera, deseando secretamente que la besaran y tocaran de manera que no era nada fraternal._

 _Saludó a su preocupada madre y le pidió que se fuera a dormir, ya que la Sra. Pony, se dedicaba a coser y lavar para familias aristocráticas._

 _Candy se dirigió a su pequeño cuarto, que compartía con su hermanita menor, Annie, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se quitó su elegante vestido, el único que tenía, y se dispuso a recostarse._

 _El sueño huía de ella a medida que su mente evocaba la mirada de aquellos jóvenes caballeros, el tacto que quedó grabado en su piel a fuego y la miríada de sensaciones que atravesaron su cuerpo._

 _Debía haber algo extraño en ellos, pero iba a ser difícil, sino imposible, investigarlos sin involucrarse emocionalmente; algo la había ligado a ellos y esa sensación no desapareció por más que abandonó la fiesta._

" _Bueno Candy, tendrás que replantear esta investigación; no puedes echar todo a perder por no poner prioridades, 1º el deber, después el placer… Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil… a quien quieres engañar?, te apuesto que si rozan tu cuerpo te derrites, jajajaja, menuda cazadora serías… mejor trata de dormir", se decía ella misma._

 _Por otro lado, el enigmático Conde de Lakewood, estaba interrogando a su buen amigo George._

 _-Dime George, desde cuando la conoces?_

 _-Pues, creo que ya van para unos 10 años, Albert_

 _-Qué sabes de sus padres?_

 _-Fui amigo de su padre: era un hombre honrado y trabajador, siempre procuraba darle a su familia lo mejor._

 _-Por qué hablas en pasado, George?_

 _-Pues verás; antes que te la presentara, estuve hablando con ella, no estaba muy seguro cuando la vi, si era la hija de Tom o no. Ella me confirmó que si y cuando pregunté por él, descubrí que lo habían condenado injustamente y lo habían matado, lo que la deja a ella como única ayuda para su madre._

 _\- Podrías conseguir una cita con ella?, tal vez un paseo por Hide Park, alguna cena en la mansión, no se … algo que posibilite mi acercamiento. Quisiera conocerla mejor._

 _\- veré que puedo hacer por ti, pero dime… por qué tanto interés en esta joven?_

 _-Mi alma la reconoció George; es ella, "mi única", la que me dará descanso finalmente._

 _-No puedo creerlo Albert; que buena noticia amigo. Mañana mismo veré que puedo hacer por ti._

 _-Gracias amigo mío, creo que esta noche por fin podré estar tranquilo, después de 200 años. Solo espero no asustarla y que acepte lo que soy._

 _-Yo también lo espero; créeme, espero que así sea._

… _._

 _Mientras en el castillo del duque de Grandchester, un joven se paseaba de izquierda a derecha, mareando a su pobre madre con su constante ir y venir._

 _-Cálmate hijo, qué te sucede?_

 _-Es ella madre, ella es mi compañera; mi lobo la reconoció: es Candy_

 _-No puede ser hijo, que alegría! Creo que deberías decírselo a tu padre._

 _-No madre, aun no; primero debo acercarme a ella para explicarle toda esta situación, ya que no quiero asustarla._

 _-Te entiendo Terry, pero no te demores en reclamarla, si no me equivoco, tienes un rival_

 _\- Ese condecito no existe madre, él no podrá tenerla nunca, ella es MIA_

 _Diciendo esto se fue a correr por las laderas que rodeaban al castillo; era lo mejor que podía hacer para calmar a su lobo._

 _Sabía que a partir de ahora no descansaría hasta reclamar a su compañera. Y cada vez tenía menos paciencia, debía conseguir pronto volver a encontrarla, aunque si era honesto, no sabía como iba a controlar a su lobo._

 _La espera había sido demasiado larga y frustrante; además, debía alejar al "condecito" de cerca de su mujer, porque para Terry, Candy ya era suya._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _Las calles de Londres estaban atestadas a tempranas horas de la mañana, pero Candy debía presentarse ante su superior para dar la información que había obtenido por la noche._

 _Detestaba pasar aunque más no fueran unos minutos en ese despacho: su cuerpo temblaba de recordar lo que había padecido su padre. Juntando lo que le quedaba de valor ingresó a la sala donde la esperaba el procurador, Sir Lenard y el sacerdote enviado por el rey._

 _Candy sabía que debía ser cuidadosa en la descripción de los hombres que había conocido en la fiesta; además, junto al conde de Lakewood, se encontraba un viejo amigo de su padre; si no cuidaba sus palabras podían usar eso para condenarlos sin un juicio justo._

 _Para ella no había nada extraño en estos caballeros, lo único que la perturbaba era la reacción de su cuerpo a la cercanía de ellos._

 _Después de su reunión con Sir Lenard, se dirigió presurosa a Hide Park; caminar por allí observando el paisaje la relajaba un poco. Estaba tan absorta en el paisaje que chocó de frente con algo muy parecido a un muro, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de camino, pero cuando su mundo dejó de girar, se encontró mirando los ojos más azules que ella recordara._

 _Un leve calor la recorrió por entero y la mantuvo tensa y sin palabras, solo el saludo cortes de él la sacó de ese trance._

 _-Buenos días, señorita Candy, que alegría que nos hayamos "encontrado" por aquí- dijo una voz tan sexy, que ella pensó que sus piernas no la aguantarían._

 _-Buenos días, Lord Grandchester, disculpe mi torpeza_

 _-La disculpo por "arrollarme", pero no por llamarme Lord Grandchester; por favor llámame Terry- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora_

 _Vaya este hombre!, si que daba vueltas su sistema. Apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras y ella quería saborear su tentadora boca, estaba segura que sería fuego puro contra sus labios. El continuaba mirándola fijamente, y su vista se dirigió lentamente a sus rosados labios, tan delicados como pétalos de rosa y que él estaba seguro, debían saber a miel._

 _-Lo siento lord… Terry. Estaba distraída y no te vi, aunque te aseguro que yo recibí la peor parte; me pareció que me había estrellado contra el muro del parque –sonrio._

 _-Bueno, eso si que no se como interpretarlo… quizás un halago o tal vez un insulto?- decía, mientras observaba como el rostro de Candy cambiaba de color._

 _-Por favor Terry, no me malinterpretes, pero es que tu cuerpo es demasiado sólido para mi, y al estar mirando hacia otro lado, pues… que quieres que te diga, yo casi me caigo y tú como si nada- se defendió_

 _\- lo se princesa, tu cuerpo es…- su mirada bajó lentamente y sin prisas y volvió a subir quedándose más tiempo en aquellos lugares que obviamente habían llamado su atención- una delicia; delicado y perfecto._

 _Candy ya no sabía si podía morir de combustión espontánea o tal vez sobreviviría un día más. Terry parecía tocarla cada vez que la miraba y su cuerpo respondía ansioso a ese sutil mensaje; decidió que lo más acertado era retomar su camino y así enfriar un poco el asunto._

 _-Bueno, creo que voy a tener que dejarte; mi madre debe estar esperándome para entregar unos recados, quizás nos veamos otra vez, Terry_

 _-No te quepa la menor duda Candy; nos veremos muchas veces más princesa, te lo prometo_

 _La mirada de Terry y el tono en que pronunció esa promesa no le dejaban dudas de que si él así lo quería, podía encontrarla en cualquier parte. Eso la estremeció de pies a cabeza y a la vez la excitó; no sabía bien en que terminaría esto, pero su mente la llevaba a imágenes sensuales de cuerpos entrelazados y sonidos ahogados._

 _Se alejó de él con la seguridad de que habían compartido las mismas imágenes mentales y eso le dio más vergüenza aun. Sin detenerse a mirar, sabía que él aun la miraba, podía sentirlo, y eso ya era extraño._

 _Decidida a no pensar más en Terry, Candy se dedicó a hacer los recados de su madre; estuvo casi toda la tarde de aquí para allá terminando los encargos y llegando a los almacenes para comprar la mercadería que necesitarían sus hermanos._

 _Ya casi estaba oscureciendo y ella temía caminar sola por las callejas de Londres; podías encontrarte cualquier cosa a la vuelta de la esquina, y para una joven sola, era doblemente peligroso._

 _Subió su capucha y cerró más su capa de lana, esperando no encontrarse con nadie desagradable, no solo por su seguridad, sino porque llevaba lo último que les quedaba en sustento para su familia._

 _Caminaba cada vez más de prisa para evitar demorarse en los lugares más feos; de repente, en el silencio que solo era roto por algún carruaje que pasaba a lo lejos y los ladridos de los perros callejeros, Candy escuchó pasos detrás de si._

 _Cada vez más nerviosa y asustada, aceleraba los pasos y a su vez, los que venían detrás también aumentaban su ritmo. Su corazón había empezado a latir más rápido y su cabeza zumbaba; el miedo estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en pánico._

 _Al girar en la esquina más próxima, empezó a correr tan rápido como sus débiles piernas se lo permitían, y aun así ella podía oír que quien estaba detrás, también lo hacía._

 _Presa del pánico, se detuvo de improviso, con el único propósito de desafiar a quien quiera que la fuera a atacar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando vio quien era el que la seguía._

 _El conde de Lakewood, con George, trataban de darle alcance al reconocerla por la calle; no podían creer que la joven se aventurara a esas horas por callejas tan desoladas y peligrosas. No pretendían asustarla, solo acompañarla hasta su hogar para que no le pasara nada, pero ella se asustó y comenzó a correr, y de repente… se detuvo._

 _Albert se acercó a Candy lentamente; podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y luego el reconocimiento de quien era. Más aliviada, ella respiró profundamente y se echó a llorar. George no alcanzaba a comprender esa reacción, sin embargo Albert le extendió sus brazos y ella se refugió en él para encontrar consuelo._

 _-Ya, pequeña, no temas –dijo él- todo está bien Candy, solo somos nosotros. Discúlpanos, no queríamos asustarte, pero como no dejabas de correr, tuvimos que alcanzarte._

 _-Oh, por favor, que espectáculo estoy dando- dijo, tratando de alejarse de Albert, pero este no la soltó- el miedo me hace hacer cosas extrañas, como la de enfrentar a un posible atacante._

 _-No te preocupes, Candy- dijo George- es comprensible; en todo caso… qué haces a estas horas, sola por estas callejas?_

 _-Se me hizo tarde en la entrega de los recados de mi madre, y debía pasar por el almacén por las provisiones para los niños; en fin, que entre una cosa y otra, me sorprendió la noche._

 _-No debes andar sola por estos lugares- sentenció Albert- una joven tan bella como tú, es presa fácil de los inescrupulosos que merodean; te acompañaremos a tu casa, pequeña_

 _-Gracias caballeros, me harían un enorme favor si me acompañan; no quiero volver a experimentar ese terror otra vez._

 _-Será un placer ir contigo, jovencita- aseguró George- de paso saludaré a tu madre._

 _-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha… este no es el mejor lugar para charlar- bromeó ella._

 _Albert era reacio a soltarla; su cálido cuerpo se ajustaba a la perfección al suyo, y su aroma a rosas lo estaba volviendo loco; esa combinación de sangre caliente y su propio aroma estaban dejándolo sin control._

 _Todavía no podía creer como llegó a sentir el miedo de Candy, como si fuera el de él. Cada vez se convencía más de que ella le pertenecía, solo debía mantener alejado al "duquecito" de SU mujer._

 _Candy sintió la ausencia del duro cuerpo de Albert: la fragancia que él desprendía era una mezcla que alteraba sus sentidos, mientras más se llenaba de su olor, más quería acercarse a él._

 _Mirar sus labios fue un error: esa sonrisa de medio lado que tenía, hacía a Candy fantasear de manera escandalosa; solo imaginar lo que podría hacer con esa boca y lo que ella podría hacerle a ese cuerpo… pero en que estaba pensando!_

 _Más le valía despertar de una vez y llegar a casa; si de algo estaba segura ella, es que ninguno de los dos caballeros aristócratas, podría jamás fijarse en una simple muchacha de clase inferior._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _Después de dejar a Candy a salvo en su hogar, Albert y George volvieron a la mansión. En el camino habían conversado sobre los cambios que había sufrido la familia de Candy en estos años._

 _La Sra. Pony había envejecido de golpe, las responsabilidades para una mujer sola que queda criando a varios niños, en esta época, eran muy sacrificadas._

 _Nadie las ayudaba, a duras penas llegaban al fin de semana con lo que Candy podía aportar; ella necesitaba conseguir otro empleo._

 _Fue a las agencias de empleo y se ofreció como ama de llaves o institutriz: el nivel de educación que tenía era bastante completo. Mientras su padre vivía, se ocupó de darles a sus hijos la mejor educación, así que ella podía aprovechar eso._

 _Mientras estaba allí, llegó George a solicitar una ama de llaves para la mansión Andrew; Candy no podía creer que su suerte fuera a cambiar. La encargada de la agencia, le mencionó al señor Johnson, que justamente tenían allí a alguien que podía cubrir el puesto. La Sra. Dawson señaló a Candy y le pidió que se acercara; al verla George le sonrió._

 _-Creo Sra. Dawson, que esta señorita servirá para el puesto; muchas gracias y aquí está el pago por conseguir a la joven._

 _-Gracias a usted señor Jonson. Cualquier otra cosa que necesite, no dude en recurrir a esta agencia_

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta, hasta pronto_

 _Cortésmente le hizo señas a Candy para que lo siguiera; ella no podía expresar la alegría que sentía por tener la oportunidad de trabajar para el conde de Lakewood, además de que iba a estar cerca de Albert, podía investigar lo que necesitaba para el procurador. Aunque se sentía una traidora, trató de guardar esos sentimientos y se dedicó a vivir el momento._

 _Cuando llegaron a la mansión, George la presentó con los pocos empleados de la casa: el fiel mayordomo Hopkins, la cocinera, la Sra. Bell, y la doncella, una joven bastante atrevida de nombre Helen._

 _Candy se preguntaba por donde andaría Albert, que cara pondría cuando se enterara que ella era su nueva ama de llaves, no podía esperar a verlo. Como si lo hubiera estado invocando, él apareció: vestía un elegante traje de color negro, que acentuaba su palidez y sus ojos brillaban con una extraña chispa._

 _-Buenos días, pequeña… qué haces por aquí a estas horas?_

 _-Bueno, yo…yo…_

 _-Ella es la nueva ama de llaves, Albert- completó George_

 _Albert la miraba más intensamente, como si pudiera desnudarla con solo hacerlo. Si alguien le preguntara, ella podría jurar que él estaba tocándola, acariciándola, besándola._

 _Él estaba renuente a dejar de mirarla, cada parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la tomara, que le hiciera el amor apasionadamente y mordiera su blanco cuello para atarla a su alma para la eternidad. Pero debía proceder con cautela, no quería asustarla, quería su entrega incondicional, su amor sin restricciones, lo quería todo de ella._

 _El hecho de que estuviera en su propia casa, trabajando, con la posibilidad de verla cuando le placiera, lo llenaba de una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Si,… todo estaba comenzando a ir bien, su vida estaba encausándose lentamente con la llegada de Candy; no más búsquedas inútiles, no más sinsabores, por fin, algo de paz._

 _Cuando Candy comenzó con sus labores en la mansión, George le pidió que se quedara a vivir allí; todo empleado tenía un lugar en la casa de su empleador, y en la mansión había una habitación para el ama de llaves. De esa manera ella no tendría que ir y venir a diario a su casa._

 _Al principio no estaba muy convencida de quedarse, pero luego aceptó que de esa manera habría más economía en su hogar. Una boca menos que alimentar, era algo que se notaba, y ella podía ahorrar cada moneda para sus hermanos._

 _El diario convivir con Albert se había convertido en toda una experiencia: él la invitaba a la biblioteca por las noches y leían y reían mientras se conocían lentamente, llegando a conocer cada unos los temores del otro. Pero aun no era tiempo de revelar su secreto, solo hacía dos semanas que Candy vivía en la mansión. Ella le puso nueva vida a la casona: cambió algunas decoraciones, abrió habitaciones que estaban sin uso y le dio su toque personal a todo; Albert la dejaba hacer, su corazón había comenzado a latir como hacía tiempo que no pasaba; ella era su elixir, el motivo por el cual se levantaba cada mañana._

 _Después de casi un mes viviendo en la mansión, Candy había establecido un ritmo para llevar la casa, conforme con su trabajo, decidió retirarse más temprano y así disfrutar de un baño caliente._

 _La doncella había dejado todo preparado para ella, así que se quitó el vestido, las enaguas y se dirigió a la bañera. Darse un baño de esos era un lujo, así que ella iba a aprovecharlo al máximo._

 _Se sumergió en las tibias aguas que tenían su aceite preferido de rosas, y lentamente fue entrando en letargo; mientras se encontraba así, le pareció que alguien había entrado a la habitación; pensando que era la doncella volvió a dejar su mente volar._

 _Cada vez que hacía eso se veía abrazada a Albert, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos: mientras él la cubría casi por completo, podía sentir su calor, su olor, su respiración. Soñaba con sus besos, con sus caricias y algo más, su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas imágenes; el punto entre sus muslos, palpitaba con calor._

 _Si tan solo pudiera creer que alguien tan apuesto como él se fijaría en ella. Pero eso no era posible, su cerebro no hacía distinciones y su cuerpo definitivamente tampoco._

 _Para mitigar el dolor que sentía entre sus muslos, bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, no entendía que le pasaba, pero esa era la única forma de que obtenía alivio._

 _Lo que ella no sabía es que ciertamente alguien había entrado a la habitación. Después de llamar varias veces a la puerta, Albert decidió entrar para ver si no le había ocurrido nada a Candy, siguió el aroma enloquecedor para sus sentidos y descubrió su gran tesoro._

 _Allí, como una diosa pagana, se encontraba su dulce Candy, sumergida en esa bañera en la que podía apreciarse bastante de su cuerpo. El se detuvo a mirar sin prisas a su ninfa; sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados. En franco deleite, siguió el camino hacia abajo y su cuerpo se tensaba a cada paso, su pantalón había comenzado a sentirse estrecho en sus caderas, pero aun así se torturó más._

 _Los blancos pechos de Candy, parecían dos esferas perfectas que él tenía la seguridad de que cabían a la perfección en sus manos, más al sur se deslizó por su ombligo y llegó a los suaves rizos de su pubis, justo en el momento en que ella decidió darse placer a si misma._

 _El control que Albert había mantenido hasta ese momento, se esfumó; con la sangre extremadamente caliente se acercó a la bañera, se arrodilló al costado y sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó su mano en reemplazo de la de ella._

 _Sorprendida, Candy solo se quedó mirándolo, esta era la fantasía que ella más tenía con él. A pesar de ser consciente de que no era un sueño, no lo detuvo; por el contrario, sin dejar de mirarlo, disfrutó de las caricias expertas que él le prodigaba._

 _Albert estaba cada vez más excitado, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, la sacó de la bañera y la llevó en brazos a su cama; allí la recostó con delicadeza y pudo al fin, saborear esa boca que lo volvía loco. Empezó como un beso suave, lento, pero que fue ganando ardor con los segundos que pasaban._

 _Su mano experta seguía dándole a ella el alivio que buscaba; de repente el dejó sus labios y dirigió su boca al excitado capullo de su pezón, allí se dedicó a venerar sus pechos; mientras lamía uno, apretaba el otro._

 _Los suaves gemidos de Candy inflamaban más su excitación; siguió bajando por el cuerpo de ella, saboreando y conociendo cada rincón, llegó a su ombligo pero no se detuvo por mucho tiempo, su objetivo era otro._

 _Se desnudó lentamente, dándole a ella la posibilidad de detener lo que iba a suceder, pero Candy estaba tan embelesada con el cuerpo de Albert que no le importaba nada, solo que la hiciera suya._

 _Recostándose a su lado, él volvió a estimular ese precioso cuerpo para que se brindara sin restricciones; se colocó entre sus piernas y lentamente fue penetrándola. Cada embestida lo llevaba más adentro del paraíso, hasta que se topó con la barrera de su virginidad, a pesar de estar al límite de su resistencia le preguntó:_

 _\- Estás segura Candy?... quieres continuar?. Mira que no hay marcha atrás en esto; una vez que penetre más en tu interior, serás mía para siempre._

 _-Estoy segura Albert, no pares por favor_

 _-Te amo Candy_

 _-Yo también Albert_

 _Después de asegurarse que ella era consciente de lo que hacía, él se impulsó de una sola vez y atravesó la frágil barrera; ella emitió un pequeño grito: la combinación de placer-dolor era tan intensa que no tuvo tiempo de sentir más que una incomodidad, movió sus caderas, dando libertad a Albert de moverse de nuevo._

 _Así dio comienzo al vaivén que los transportó al cielo en un éxtasis total, Candy se sentía plena, Albert se sentía completo. Relajaron sus cuerpos y se quedaron dormidos, agotados por las emociones y la actividad física._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _Mientras Candy descansaba, Albert pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Él no la había mordido, por lo tanto el vínculo aún era débil. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sin darle a ella la posibilidad de elegir._

 _Se levantó lentamente para no despertarla y comenzó a vestirse, sabía que ella era la "única", la que estaba destinada a ser su compañía eterna, pero debía decírselo para poder beber de ella y que a su vez lo aceptara a él._

 _Se dirigió a la biblioteca y preparó el ambiente para que cuando se reuniera Candy con él, pudiera sacar el tema de su secreto. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ella entró en la biblioteca: su rostro ruborizado le indicaba que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él sin avergonzarse._

 _Caminó hasta su amada y la tomó en sus brazos, llenándola de besos que la hicieron relajarse._

 _-Pasa, pequeña, ponte cómoda… te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado, quizás ella aún estaba dolorida._

 _-Estoy bien, Albert, gracias – el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas, cuando recordó lo que habían hecho_

 _-Siéntate aquí, cariño- le señaló el sofá más mullido de la biblioteca- pediré que nos traigan el té y algo para comer._

 _-Está bien… tienes algo preparado para nuestra hora de lectura?- quiso saber_

 _-Pues sí, he encontrado aquí unos libros que hablan sobre un tema interesante, me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto- decía mientras se sentaba a su lado_

 _-Qué bueno, y cuál es el tema?_

 _-Conoces la historia de Vlad Draculea?_

 _-El empalador?, si he leído algo, pero no son más que historias fantásticas- dijo ella_

 _-Vamos a esperar que nos traigan el té y luego comenzaremos a ver qué hay de leyenda y que hay de realidad… te parece, pequeña?_

 _-claro que sí; mi estómago está recordándome que tiene necesidades- rio_

 _-Puedo escuchar sus quejas- confirmo él_

 _\- No seas cruel, Albert – dijo de manera coqueta_

 _-Me gusta cómo eres Candy, te amo… lo sabes?_

 _No podía creer que un hombre tan atractivo y de alta cuna la amara a ella, a una simple ama de llaves; pero el sentimiento que había nacido en ella era igual de intenso que el de él._

 _-Yo también Albert, no sé cómo pasó, pero está allí, ese bello sentimiento que me llena._

 _-Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, de una manera o de otra tú serías mía y yo tuyo._

 _-Que bien se oye eso. Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?_

 _Justo cuando estaba por contestar, la doncella anunció su llegada con el té; después que dejó todo servido, Candy sirvió el refrigerio y se sentaron otra vez para conversar._

 _Mientras Albert le hablaba de los temas que habían surgido con la lectura, él le confesó que tenía un secreto, que podía alejarla. Ella se asustó un poco, pensando que se había arrepentido de lo que hicieron, o que tal vez era casado. Cuando disipó esos temores le dijo:_

 _-Mi secreto Candy, es mucho más oscuro que eso.- Ella comenzó a temblar; no podía entender que podía ser tan malo.- Si no me amas lo suficiente, nunca lo aceptarás y yo moriré sin ti._

 _Cada vez más preocupada, intentó acallar sus miedos para escuchar que podía ser lo que la alejara de su amor._

 _-Verás, Candy- comenzó- cuando era más joven, solía gustarme recorrer el mundo; no siempre pensaba en mis acciones y la mayor parte de la veces terminaba en problemas, de los cuales me sacaba mi buen amigo George._

 _Uno de esos viajes me llevó al lugar más impresionante por su historia de terror y por sus misterios en sí, Transilvania- un frío cruzó por la espalda de Candy, al escuchar ese nombre- me atraían mucho las historias sobre Vlad Draculea, pero no creía en las leyendas que había en torno a su vida y muerte. Decidí tontamente desafiar a las mentes "ignorantes", según yo, y pasar la noche en el castillo del empalador. Sus propios sirvientes, los cuales eran pocos, me advirtieron que no debía pernoctar allí, pero mi soberbia pudo más que el sentido común._

 _Antes de que llegara George al pueblo y pudiera convencerme de lo contrario, tomé mi bolso y llegué hasta allí; después de convencer a los sirvientes, recorrí el castillo, maravillado de que todo permanecía allí, como si alguien lo habitara. Me destinaron una habitación, y la vieja ama de llaves antes de retirarse, dijo algo que no entendí en el momento… luego supe que ella había dejado una bendición para mí._

 _Esa noche, cerca de las 12, un reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar; se escuchaban risas provenientes de la biblioteca… parecía que había una reunión de mujeres, todas sonaban tan sugestivas, que me tentaron a ir hasta allí._

 _Cuando entré, ellas estaban alrededor del escritorio de la biblioteca; acostado sobre el mismo yacía un hombre desnudo. Cuando ellas me vieron, sentí que mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, quería huir, pero sus voces me habían hipnotizado; me llevaron cerca de ellas y allí pude ver que el hombre tenía mordidas en casi todo el cuerpo y una de ellas aún estaba bebiendo de su sangre._

 _El escalofrío dejó a Candy sin habla. Su mente trataba de armar la imagen que él relataba, pero era todo tan fantástico y tan irreal, que ella comenzó a dudar de la cordura de Albert, sobre todo cuando sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto fríos._

 _-Ellas descartaron al hombre, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no le quedaba una gota de sangre- continuó él- entonces se aproximaron a mí; me desnudaron y me torturaron mientras bebían mi sangre… parece ser que les caí bien no solo como alimento, ya que también abusaron de mí en otros sentidos. Decidieron que yo estaría allí para su placer sexual y no solo como alimento._

 _Noche tras noche regresaban y me dejaban exhausto: no tenía fuerzas ni para alimentarme, el ama de llaves me daba de comer. Tras unas semanas padeciendo esto, George me encontró y me sacó de allí…trató de hacerme recuperar, pero una aldeana le dijo que yo había sido maldito, que mi vida sería a partir de ese momento la de un vampiro y que vagaría por esta tierra alimentándome de otros hasta encontrar a mi "única"- decía desesperado._

 _Candy no sabía si huir o quedarse, era demasiado todo lo que Albert le había dicho. Había dos opciones en esto: quedarse y creer en su fantástico relato, o huir y hacerlo encerrar por loco._

 _Lo peor era que ella no estaba muy convencida que él estuviera mintiendo. Algo le decía que quizás todo era verdad… pero como comprobarlo?_

 _-Dime algo Albert… como podrías demostrarme que lo que dices es verdad?- preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, pero decidida a confirmarlo._

 _-Por qué quieres que te lo demuestre, pequeña…por curiosidad o para confirmar los hechos?- preguntó entre esperanzado y temeroso_

 _-Podría decir que por curiosidad. Hay algo en mí que me dice que no mientes, pero la lógica me hace dudar_

 _-Me amas Candy?_

 _-Si- no hubo duda en su respuesta, entonces él se acercó a ella cautelosamente_

 _-Mira mi boca, ángel mío, y veras que digo la verdad._

 _Ella así lo hizo, y ante su asombro los colmillos de Albert se extendieron, mostrando cuan letales podían ser, y antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse del asombro, los volvió a esconder._

 _Aún tenía muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero la que más le intrigaba era…_

 _-Por qué no me mordiste?_

 _-Porque si lo hago, Candy, al ser mi "única", te uno a mí eternamente; solo podré alimentarme de ti y tú de mí, no habrá más nada que esto. Y te amo demasiado como para condenarte, sin haberte explicado todo._

 _El dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, despertó en ella un sentimiento cada vez más profundo por Albert. Tomó su mano y le dijo:_

 _-A pesar de lo implica estar condenada a vivir para siempre y ver morir a mis seres queridos, quiero ser tuya para siempre Albert_

 _Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ella se entregaba libremente y aceptaba pasar la eternidad juntos. La abrazó tan fuerte que ella casi temió no poder respirar._

 _-Estás segura, mi amor?... mira que una vez que lo haga ya no podrás volver atrás, y esto te condena a que si a mí me sucede algo, tú morirás conmigo y a la inversa… aun así quieres continuar?_

 _-Sí, mi amor, además, si tú no estás yo no querría seguir, así que no hay mucho que pensar._

 _-Te amo Candy, te amo más que a la vida- dijo, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su alcoba._

 _Allí con todo el tiempo del mundo, se dedicó a adorar el cuerpo de ella, hasta llevarla al borde de la culminación. Entonces volvió a poseerla, lentamente y mientras ella llegaba al clímax, él la mordió: bebió de su sangre hasta que ella perdió el conocimiento; inmediatamente él se abrió de un mordisco su muñeca y le dio de beber a ella._

 _Una vez que se completó el ritual, ella se sintió extraña: su cuerpo había comenzado a asimilar el cambio; de pronto podía oír mucho más, ver en la oscuridad y percibir cosas que antes no podía._

 _La transformación estaba completa. Candy era completamente suya, y él de ella; ahora solo podían ser separados por la muerte._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _Mientras esto ocurría en la mansión del Conde, en el castillo Grandchester la situación era caótica. Terry había tenido que ausentarse de Londres demasiado tiempo, para arreglar algunos asuntos de la manada que dirigía._

 _Eso lo tenía muy molesto, sobre todo porque su informante le había dicho que Candy estaba viviendo en la mansión de Andrew. Si su padre no hubiese sido tan necio, él podría haber regresado antes para reclamar a su mujer, pero las cosas se habían puesto feas y no tuvo más remedio que solucionarlas._

 _Esa tarde planeaba "encontrar" casualmente a Candy, en su habitual recorrido por Hide Park. Sabía que ella iba a pintar cerca de los jardines y habitualmente estaba sola. Demasiado impaciente para esperar, caminó por el sendero de grava tratando de verla, hasta que al final distinguió su rubio cabello._

 _Con los nervios alterados por tanto tiempo sin verla, se dirigió decididamente a su encuentro._

 _-Hola Candy… te acuerdas de mi?_

 _Ella un poco asombrada lo miró y sonrió- claro mi Lord, como está?_

 _-Por qué volvemos al trato de mi Lord, si te había pedido que me llamaras Terry, lo recuerdas?_

 _-Por supuesto que si, pero no creo que sea correcto, ahora soy una mujer comprometida y debo mantener las distancias_

 _-Comprometida?, con quien?_

 _-Por lo visto usted no ha estado en Londres la última semana, ya que fue anunciado mi compromiso con el Conde de Lakewood._

 _Terry casi deja salir a su lobo de tanta rabia que tenía, pero se contuvo de hacer un escándalo solo porque no quería involucrarla a ella._

 _Ahora que se trataba de tranquilizar, pudo notar el cambio de aroma de Candy. Ella había sido convertida, en la despreciable criatura que la había tomado, que le había arrebatado a "su" mujer._

 _Ciego de ira, la sujetó por el brazo y la arrastró con él. Ella luchaba por soltar su amarre, pero las manos de Terry parecían garras de acero y por más que lo intentaba no la soltaba._

 _Cada vez más nerviosa, ella usó el contacto mental con Albert para que la ayudara; él le había enseñado casi todas las ventajas de haberse convertido y ésta era de gran ayuda._

 _Sorpresivamente, Albert apareció ante Terry, y ambos se mostraban francamente hostiles._

 _-Suelta a mi mujer, "lobo"_

 _-Lobo?- preguntó Candy sorprendida, que más debía enterarse en estos días; ella estaría en problemas si tuviera que reportar al consejo que sus dos objetivos, definitivamente entraban en la categoría "extrañas", incluso ella misma ahora estaba en esa categoría._

 _-Jamás la soltaré, chupa sangre. No debiste tocarla, era "MIA"- rugió Terry_

 _-Ella no era tuya; tenía libertad de elección y me eligió a mí. Ahora es "MI MUJER": suéltala o no respondo de mí_

 _-No lo haré, voy a reclamarla; debí hacerlo hace tiempo, pero me entretuvieron…ahora ya nada puede interponerse._

 _-Te olvidas un detalle "lobo": ella me pertenece en cuerpo y alma… por qué no le das oportunidad de elección, o eres un cobarde?_

 _-No soy cobarde, pero cuando un lobo elige y encuentra a su compañera no le pregunta nada, solo la toma. Y ella es mía, borraré tu reclamo y será como yo._

 _-Antes muerto que dejarte mancillar a Candy; ella no es un animal como tú, "lobo". Ahora es exactamente como yo, un "vampiro"._

 _-Suéltame Terry, me estás haciendo daño; yo soy la mujer de Albert y nada puede cambiar eso, quiero irme con él._

 _Enfurecido por la derrota, Terry tomó a Candy contra su cuerpo y la presionó de manera que estaba acabando con su vida._

 _-Si no eres mía Candy, no serás de nadie- le decía, mientras la presionaba_

 _Albert se tiró encima de él y comenzaron a luchar; Candy había quedado inconciente por el momento de asfixia experimentado._

 _Cuando reaccionó, vio como Albert luchaba contra un enorme lobo, que intentaba llegar a desgarrarle el cuello._

 _Albert estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y ella se debilitaba con él; si no lograba ayudarlo ambos morirían._

 _Por más que intentó separarlos, Terry era superior en fuerza al estar convertido, y ella no podía hacer que soltara a Albert._

 _La lucha terminó de repente: el lobo aullaba descontrolado y la gente se había arremolinado para ver la increíble matanza que había hecho un lobo salvaje suelto en Hide Park._

 _Cuando la policía llegó, el cuerpo de Albert yacía sin vida en un charco de sangre y junto a él, el cuerpo sin vida de Candy, que sujetaba su mano fuertemente._

 _El lobo miró con horror lo que había causado y antes de que pudieran darle caza, huyó hacia los bosques._

 _Cuando Terry recuperó la calma y puedo volver a ser humano, tomó verdadera cuenta de lo que había hecho; en su afán por reclamar a Candy, no quiso entender que ella era parte de Albert y al haberlo matado, la mató a ella también._

 _Demasiado abrumado por el dolor y el arrepentimiento, desapareció en la noche y jamás se volvió a saber de él._

 _Solo en algunas ocasiones, alguien se atreve a asegurar que en las noches de luna y llegando a la víspera de aquel sangriento episodio, puede oír el aullido lastimero de un lobo en Hide Park._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
